La chica con la melena de león
by Legan Hanazono
Summary: El destino actúa de muy raras y diversas formas, una linda chica lo descubrirá al tener problemas en la estación de autobuses y conocer a una hermosa chica que le cambiará la vida.


**La chica con la melena de león.**

 **Para Natsucchi**

-¿Pero en qué diablos me he metido?-

Te encuentras frustrada, realmente la sangre te hierve por la molestia que sientes en ese momento. ¿Cuántas veces has suspirado enojada por esa situación? Cualquiera diría que pareces un toro enojado por aquello ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas parada ahí? ¿5 minutos, 30 minutos, 1 hora, quizá 2 horas? No lo sabes con exactitud pero una cosa es segura cuando llegaste a ese lugar el sol no alumbraba tanto como lo hace ahora

-Si tan solo no fuera tan desorientada… o si tan solo esos tontos me hubieran dado una mejor referencia no estaría así de perdida-

Maldices a los cuatro vientos tu mala suerte, o mejor dicho, te maldices y te reprochas el hecho de no saber ubicarte. Haces un puchero y respiras hondo para inmediatamente sacar todo el aire en tus pulmones

-Esto me hace sentir como una niña pequeña… y yo no lo soy-

Aunque tu apariencia es la de una niña tú no lo eres, eres una señorita, una linda y tierna señorita que abrazando a un oso rosa de felpa buscas la mejor forma de salir de ese aprieto. No pedirás ayuda porque tu orgullo no te lo permitirá, no pedirás ayuda porque no quieres que te traten como a una niña, no pedirás ayuda porque te molestaría el que crean que eres una pequeña indefensa. Estás sola en esto, tu oso y tú están solos en esto. Vuelves a suspirar y cierras los ojos, cuentas hasta 10 y vuelves a ver a tu enemigo: ese maldito mapa con muchas líneas de colores, números, nombres y esas cosas que desconoces

-Bien, bien, tranquila. Recuerda lo que te dijeron… debo tomar el autobús que me lleve a… mmm no si tomo ese me llevaría más lejos, podría tomar aquel pero… creo que es un recorrido largo… y si tomo este mmm maldición no recuerdo que estúpido autobús debo tomar-

Haces un casi imperceptible berrinche, te regañas mentalmente por esa actitud pues hasta hace solo unos minutos te odiabas por verte como una niña, actuar como una no te ayudaría en eso

-Vamos, he estado en peores situaciones, situaciones de vida o muerte, esto no es nada comparado con eso, así que YO PUEDO-

Tomas una nueva energía, ha llegado tu segundo aire y miras de nuevo ese gran mapa, sigues las rutas que toman, los lugares que recorren y con todas tus fuerzas intentas recordar que instrucciones te dieron para llegar. Comienzas a desanimarte, tal vez sea una señal de que no debas hacer eso

-Tonterías, es mi trabajo y debo ir. La recompensa es muy buena. Pon tus ojos en el objetivo-

Solo debes tomar un autobús, un autobús que te llevará a un nuevo destino pero ¿Cuál debes elegir? Pensativa llevas tu dedo índice cerca de la barbilla, ignorando todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, en ese momento están solo tú y ese mapa… o eso es lo que crees. Tan absorta estas en tus pensamientos que no te percatas que hace un momento alguien más se ha unido a ese "problema"

-¿A dónde vas? Déjame ayudarte-

Pegas un pequeño brinco sorprendida por escuchar esa voz que te saca de tu trance, una dulce, elegante y suave voz, tu corazón comienza a acelerarse solo por esa voz que para ti se convierte en música celestial. Volteas para saber a quién le pertenece esa preciosa voz, te sonrojas levemente al ver a la chica frente a ti… Y entonces te quedas asombrada, ella es lo más hermoso que has visto en tu vida, te sientes en las nubes, podrías mirarla por siempre y jamás te cansarías de hacerlo. Te sonrojas al sentir su mirada y quedas hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos rojos como el rubí, cálidos como el fuego, amables, preciosos, cálidos y tiernos. Su cuerpo, Dios Santo, ese cuerpo debe ser el de una diosa, ninguna mortal puede tener aquellas curvas, esa figura perfecta debe haber sido hecha por los ángeles. Esa voz ni la melodía más bella podría compararse a esa voz, pero lo que más te ha impactado es su cabello, rojo como el fuego que comienza a arder en tu interior al ver a esa perfecta chica. Hermosa, eso es lo que piensas de la pelirroja frente a ti. Reaccionas inmediatamente, bajas la cabeza un poco avergonzada, tu orgullo lo dejas de lado, es claro que no aceptarías ayuda de cualquier persona, pero ella no es cualquier persona, algo te dice que ella no te tratará mal, decides confiar en ella.

Por primera vez en tu vida, te dejas llevar por la emoción del momento, por primera vez te entregas a lo que llaman sentimientos, por primera vez en tu vida sabes que es la felicidad.

-Gracias, quiero ir a la academia Myojo- Respondes avergonzada y cansada, la chica león (como decides llamarla hasta saber su nombre) mira el mapa brevemente y voltea hacía ti con una expresión dulce en su rostro.

-Debes tomar el autobús número 6. Perfecto. Vamos juntas. Yo también voy allí- te sonríe y sientes tu corazón aún más acelerado. Que adorable se ve sonriendo.

La hermosa pelirroja te ha dado la mejor noticia de tu vida, ella va al mismo lugar que tú ¿Qué más puedes pedir? Parece que después de todo el sufrimiento, al fin la tierra y los cielos te sonríen, no puedes ocultar tu emoción y sonríes.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!-

Le regalas tu mejor sonrisa, ella te sonríe de vuelta… Y de pronto algo cambiará tu vida para siempre, un simple gesto que cambiará tu mundo…

La chica león, toma tus cosas y toma tu mano. Toma tu mano, te sorprendes al contacto de su piel con la tuya, sientes una corriente eléctrica recorrer tu cuerpo, sientes como si miles de mariposas volaran en tu cuerpo, sientes que tu corazón se va a salir de tu pecho. Esa chica, no, ese ángel ha tomado tu mano, una acción impulsiva, totalmente inesperada te ha dejado helada pero al mismo tiempo te llena de una paz y una calidez que jamás en tu vida habías experimentado. Sientes que el mundo se detiene y ahora solo existen tú y ella.

-¿Eres estudiante de primaria? ¿No deberías estar con tu tutor?-

-¿huh? Ah, no es así. Yo…-

Piensas lo que dirás, dudas tu respuesta por temor, pero, por alguna extraña razón, sientes que debes decirle la verdad a esa chica. Decides confiar en ella, algo dentro de ti siente que le debes la verdad a esa chica pero ¿Cómo explicarlo? Suspiras, la pelirroja espera paciente por tu respuesta

-En realidad no soy una niña de primaria. Tengo 14 años y estudiaré en un programa especial de esa escuela-

El rostro de tu acompañante en ese momento es aún más rojo que el de su cabello, te preocupas por su reacción, baja la cabeza pidiendo disculpas

-Mil disculpas, cometí un error, una indiscreción. Mil perdones-

-No te preocupes, no eres la primera que se confunde. Tranquila por favor, no pasa nada-

Le sonríes para tranquilizarla cosa que parece funcionar ya que ella suspira

-Sentí que te había ofendido- respira profundamente, parece que piensa en algo y entonces voltea a verte

-Un programa especial ¿eh?- se sorprende por un momento para después sonreírte con un sonrojo -Me parece que nos veremos muy seguido-

Piensas esas palabras y algo en tu cabeza hace click, ¿será acaso que esa chica irá a la clase negra? ¿Será acaso que ese ángel sea una…? Te sorprendes por aquello, quieres saber más pero eso será conversación para más adelante, por el momento tanto tú como ella solo quieren vivir el momento. Caminan un rato en silencio, un silencio que te parece cómodo, agradable; volteas a ver a tu chica.

La miras ella es como un gran león, un valiente y noble león, a su lado te sientes como un pequeño e indefenso gatito. Ríes por imaginar aquello y vuelves tu mirada al frente, de pronto un apretón a tu mano, de reojo miras como tu león suspira feliz.

¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Alguna vez en tu niñez, habías leído sobre eso en los cuentos de hadas y lo creíste, con el paso de los años y con tu estilo de vida fuiste dejando de lado esas cosas tontas, el amor, la felicidad esos sentimientos innecesarios los veías tan lejanos, tan ajenos que no te importaron hasta hoy, hasta el día que conociste al ángel con melena de león, de fuego. Te armas de valor y volteas a verla, es aún más impactante su belleza, más alta que tú piensas que es algo inalcanzable, la luz a su alrededor la hace lucir divina, te sonrojas, vuelves a regañarte, te concentras y con todo el valor del mundo hablas

-Di-Disculpa la descortesía pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

La chica león parpadea un par de veces y baja a cabeza avergonzada, ríe por lo bajo

-Perdóname a mí por mi descortesía. Debes creer que estoy loca, ayudándote sin siquiera conocerte o saber tu nombre…-

-NO, JAMÁS CREERÍA ESO-

Te sonrojas por haber gritado, la chica te mira con ternura, le pides una disculpa que ella acepta solo por tu insistencia ya que para ella tú no has hecho nada malo. Se detienen, ella suelta tu mano y se ponen frente a frente, hace una reverencia y estira su brazo

-Soy Namatame Chitaru, mucho gusto…- te invita a que digas tu nombre, nombre que esperas se grabe en su mente y corazón. Imitas su reverencia y estiras tu brazo al frente

-Kirigaya Hitsugi, mi nombre es Kirigaya Hitsugi-

-Mucho gusto Kirigaya, un placer conocerte-

-El placer es todo mío Chitaru-san-

Estrechas su mano y el tiempo se detiene. En tu corazón ese nombre se graba con letras de fuego ¿Crees en el destino? Deberías hacerlo. ¿Crees en el amor? Ahora lo haces.

Se vuelven a sonreír pero algo en esa sonrisa es diferente a las demás. Retoman su camino, ese camino que esperas sea eterno para así pasar toda la vida al lado de Namatame Chitaru.

Hoy la tierra y los cielos te sonríen.

Hoy llega hasta el fondo de tu alma el sol.

Hoy la has visto, la has visto y te ha mirado.

Hoy crees en Dios, en el amor, en la felicidad…

"Chitaru-san… _Mi_ Chitaru-san…"

* * *

 _Hola a todo el fandom! n.n Aquí Legan, seré breve._

 _He hecho una pequeña y breve pausa en Reencuentro (no me maten por eso, ya pronto actualizo lo prometo) para escribir este one-shot que es un regalo para mi querida_ _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_ _(mí no hermanita :3) en honor de su cumpleaños (que ya pasó, fue en agosto xD) y en honor también del cumpleaños de mi hermosísima Chitaru-san :3 (que es hoy 4 de septiembre)_

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado, no desesperen, pronto actualizaré, lo prometo. Sin más, un abrazo a todos y gracias por leer y por su apoyo :D_

 _De corazón para Natsucchi :3 espero tu regalo (aunque tarde) te haya gustado :3, un abrazo grande :D_

 _Nos leemos pronto /(n.n)/_

 _Legan…_


End file.
